


bara boys hcs

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: Okay bara boys anon- aone, Ushi, dadchi, beefcake bokuto, iwa and asahi~~





	1. Chapter 1

Aone:  
this man. this man. is probably the sweetest man. why he look so scary. he is a teddy bear. he is afraid of hurting you

will only be rough if you ask, and only if he knows you and your limits very well

if you get him riled up enough he will break and take you hard, but it’s gonna take sooooo much okay holy shit

likes when you talk to him, tell him how he’s doing, if there’s anything he can do better, etc. he likes to hear your voice

 

Ushijima:  
there is a huuuge untapped captain kink there that he is not aware of. help him find it and you will both profit

this one will be ruthlessly rough. if you want soft, he will, but his default is pound you into the bed

bondage galore. let him tie you up. you’ll have pretty rope work AND an incredible fuck

please wear his clothes for him. some of his clothes plus pretty lingerie equals at least three orgasms for both of you

 

Daichi:  
i, too, subscribe to daddy kink daichi. he could probably join ushiwaka with the captain one, too.

beg for him. sound whiny, like you can’t live without him, he will give you whatever you want, even if he was trying to tease

will 100% leave handprints on your ass. it comes with the daddy kink. sorry man

dirty talker!! Tells you exactly what he likes and wants you to do, tells you you’re a good girl, calls you names (if you’re cool with that)

 

Bokuto:  
cannot tease. he can’t help it. he’s so impatient, he just wants to feel good and make you feel good he can’t wait

loves to see you tied and helpless for him, but can’t do the knots. prefers soft handcuffs, or has the knots predone. knows the really easy ones, but even then, it’s pretty easy to get out.

try and get out! he likes surprises, especially when he has to fight to keep charge.

wear his jersey for him with nothing else. trust me. you will love it

 

Iwaizumi:  
i feel him being super dominant, but both ends of the spectrum. can go either super loving and pampering, or stern and harsh, whichever he thinks you need more

get him even a wee bit jealous and you’re on for the ride of a lifetime

not crazy about it, but will happily do the slow, romantic with candles and shit, if you like it

secretly wants to try anal but doesn’t want to bring it up first or push for it, doesnt want to make you uncomfortable

 

Asahi:  
sweet in the streets will wreck you in the sheets

surprisingly bossy in bed, super embarrassed about it later

worried that he hurt you only after three or four rounds (can and will go for ages)

likes the look in your eyes you get when youre entirely at his mercy


	2. what a tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A S/O THAT RILES UP THE BARA BOYS AT PRACTICE? - bara boys~

Asahi would just. blush. everyone’s either like ‘hoooooo nice asahi!!’ if it’s obvious or ‘why is asahi red and sitting down’ if it’s an inside thing (like. ace, like we talked about earlier bye)

for Aone, other than you and some of his closest friends, you wouldn’t be able to tell. slight redness on his ears and cheeks that could be mistaken to exertion.

Bokuto would 100% just grab you, take you into the locker room for a quickie, then go back to practice. akaashi just rolls his eyes.

Daichi listens calmly for a couple minutes, comes over and kisses you, hard, and tells you, ‘if you keep teasing, you won’t get to come later’. you shut up immediately and you are now the red and impatient one

Iwaizumi is hella turned on, yes, but he’s more embarrassed by his asshole teammates being like ‘ooooooo iwa-chaaaaaan’. just whisper it in his ear when he comes by you. he’ll be flustered but less annoyed by makki and matsun and oikawa

Ushijima. would not play. you made one too many comments and he just goes, ‘practice is over. time to go home.’ and drags a very excited you away


	3. creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BARA BOYS AND CREAMPIE?! -bomb babe

Aone would just want to feel the closest to you he can.

Asahi is a mix of closeness and a primal ‘mine’.

Bokuto got too caught up in feeling good. Slight accident. 

Daichi likes to see it drip out of you, knowing he put it there. tell him you can still feel it later that day, he’ll leave more to remember him.

Iwaizumi likes to feel it around him, using it as lubricant for round two. Likes to taste the mix of him and you afterwards. If you ask nicely, he’ll let you taste it off of him.

Ushijima bites you at the same time, giving an undeniable feeling of possessiveness and marking you as his own.


	4. deepthroating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you too sweetie! and BARA BOYS AND DEEPTHROATING?! -bomb babe

aone would be nervous about hurting you, but once you start getting into it, he just lets the feelings wash over him.

asahi would melt into a puddle. he’d be super interested

bokuto would have a hard time not fucking your face if you didn’t want him to. he’d be amazed that there were so many ways you could make him feel incredible.

daichi would very helpfully hold back your hair, telling you youre doing such a good job taking his cock down your throat.

iwaizumi was the one to bring it up. he didn’t want to push you, but he wanted to try. met every expectation and will actively ask for it as much as you’re willing.

ushijima is kind of apathetic towards it, but will absolutely enjoy it if you offer. likes to see you on your knees, but prefers other tight wet channels.


	5. teacher/student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> req: *fans self increases* okay but what about bara boys and teacher/student? -bomb babe

aone would rather be the student. he wants to please you, do exactly what you need/want.

asahi would be one of those teachers who’s super chill with anything, including teaching some hands on sex ed 

bokuto was the gym teacher, only helping you out with a strained shoulder. deep tissue massage turned into a deep massage of another kind.

daichi is one o those sarcastic english teachers, but likes you a whole bunch. what do you mean i keep making eyes at you during class? thats absurd. see me after class.

iwaizumi is that teacher you always heard was rad, but never had yourself. you asked him for some tutoring, cause your teacher wasn’t covering it the best. you got some ah, interesting rewards for right answers.

ushijima is a take no shit teacher. you hit strike three for goofing off in class, and you will be punished. you heard the thing about teachers and rulers, right?


End file.
